Hailey's Comet
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: A comet that passes over Storybrooke may hold the answers to the defeat of the Queens of Darkness but a newly arrived Cyrus and Alice have more important things to worry about. Like keeping their unborn child away from their evil clutches-a Storybrooke Wonderland characters and the LAST of the Once Upon A Time-Next Generation Fanfic and a small prequel to an upcoming fic


**Hi so I don't know where this came from however I have been majorly obsessed with the Alice/Cyrus pairing so this is what I came up with-I am not an astrologer nor was I alive the last time Hailey's comet went through (I don't even know the spelling) however this is fiction so bear with all the mistakes. **

**I am in the process of writing a fic called The Thirteen Year Curse and they include my 'Next Generation of Once Upon A Time' if you watch that show the stories are on my profile the characters are all there as well **

**I called Hailey's last name Liddell (based after the character Alice is based on last name and Jinn which is the Arabic name for genie-if you have any better suggestions let me know because I don't have a clue because neither Alice nor Cyrus seem to have last names) **

**I don't know if anyone is interested in this but if you are let me know.**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine if It was the whole of the Wonderland clan would be in Storybrooke right now **

**Please read and review- I would really like to know what you think **

* * *

><p><span>Hailey's Comet<span>

A comet that passes over Storybrooke may hold the answers to the defeat of the Queens of Darkness but a newly arrived Cyrus and Alice have more important things to worry about. Like keeping their unborn child away from their evil clutches-a Storybrooke Wonderland characters and the LAST of the Once Upon A Time-Next Generation Fanfic and a small prequel to an upcoming fic-

* * *

><p>Will and Anastasia are already in Storybrooke living together with their baby son Mathew when Alice and Cyrus drop (literally) into the diner knocking Captain Hook into David who skids across the whole of the diner to stagger into Will. Once they had righted themselves it had been a mess of hugs and meet and greats and for the life of her Alice could not understand where the hell they were.<p>

She remembered her father succumbing to his final illness and Millie attending school with Sarah's sister in New York and she wonders what the hell happened that makes her and Cyrus fall into a bright new world where Will and Anastasia are sat with a baby.

She doesn't know anything other than this time her husband is with her and she doesn't have to do this alone.

It turns out Storybrooke is one of the strangest place that she has ever been in and when she finally sees more than Will (and now Anastasia and baby Matt's) apartment she realises that something's are stranger than Wonderland had ever been.

Cars for example, food is different and the clothes…Well…Even the ladies of ill repute in London wore more clothing than some of the outfits she sees Ruby in. Even Anastasia has jumped on the bandwagon wearing shockingly short skirts and Will's eyes follow her everywhere.

Also different is the apartment that Will and Robin twist a man called Mr Gold's arm to get for them, it's a two bedroom with one bathroom and a kitchen and it's small but cosy and Anastasia helps the deck their bedroom in light creamy colour and the cream furniture and it looks quite quiet which after the whole Wonderland debacle is exactly what they need.

But what's worse is the sickness. She and Cyrus had been…_rather wild_...and there had been the whole food thing…Alice and Anastasia have both developed a rather large dependency on Nutella. But the sickness and the tenderness and the swirling threat of the impending 'Queens of Darkness' whoever they were and the increased worry on Cyrus's face threaten to shatter their bubble.

One day he forces her to go and see Doctor Whale.

"Pregnant?" she splutters and Whale nods. "I'd guess your about three months along" he said "Nearing your fourth, I can arrange a scan and then we can see your baby up close and check it's all alright"

Alice is in shock for the better part of that entire conversation and she slumps into her apartment feeling tired and uncomfortable. But she's having a baby, Cyrus's baby. A little boy with dark hair and dark eyes or a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Cyrus is gonna be great father. Her as a Momma. Not so much.

When he comes in when Will drops him off from the job he has as a bartender at The Rabbit Hole. "Was everything all right at your appointment?" he asks setting down the containers of Chinese food that for some reason Alice can't get enough of and wow… now she knows why.

Huh.

"Alice?" Cyrus asked his eyes wide looking confused and a little scared and it makes her heart bleed for a second.

"I'm pregnant" she says before closing her eyes. Of the ways to say that…

Cyrus makes some strange choking noise and Alice peeks a look at him. "Alice" he breathes out "That's, that's wonderful…" he whispers and Alice blinks before she's pulled upwards and wrapped in his arms. "Alice" he breathes reverently before his hand finds its way to the spread of her belly.

"I love you" he whispers and yes, Alice knows right there and then that she is the luckiest woman on earth.

* * *

><p>The darkness continues to spread around Storybrooke and Cyrus is more worried and wearier now especially he has two people he loves going out and about every day. He sees it in Will, Robin, Killian, David and the rest of the residents in Storybrooke, the town line prevents them from leaving and there is a cloud of darkness near the docks and there will be a final battle coming soon and Cyrus really wonders if Emma Swan can take it.<p>

However he still manages to find time for the simple things in life. And by simple he means anything with Alice and his baby.

The sonogram thing is interesting. Will had prepared him for most of it, but there was something decidedly strange about that machine. "Look" Alice said her eyes bright and blue and wet at the dark fuzzy screen "It's our baby"

Cyrus wasn't sure what it was but he didn't want to say so.

Of course then there was the mood swings and the weight gain and more than once Anastasia would come over and comfort Alice while he hid in the kitchen with Will who would pour him more scotch and smile that smug smile that he had saved when Cyrus was clueless, and then one night he had woken up to Alice watching her stomach with wide eyes.

"What?" he asks drowsily before she grabs his hand and places it on her stomach.

And then he feels it, a kicking through the layers of skin and then Cyrus grins his face splitting in two. "I love you" he whispers to the stretch of skin that's cocooning his child. Alice places her hand on his face and pulls him in closer.

It's then when everything for once is going to be good in his life that naturally in the words of Will it all goes to shit.

There's a rumour that some upcoming comet will help Emma and Regina and Rumplestilskin harness enough power to destroy the Queens of Darkness in the field with Anastasia keeping a shield around the main town. And then when everything is finally on track, Cruella De Vil using a puppy, kidnaps his wife and unborn child.

* * *

><p>When Alice wakes up her head is throbbing and her baby is kicking. That is some kind of relief.<p>

The three women are stalking in front of what she thinks is a cave and it becomes clear that she can't find an escape route. So all she has to do is focus on keeping herself calm and pray to anyone listening that Cyrus and the rest of the gang will find her. All she wants to do is to be safe in his arms. They had never truly left each other even in Wonderland and she knows with the utmost certainty that he won't leave her now.

So she sits and tries to remain quiet as Maleficent berates Ursula and Cruella for kidnapping her. She tries to stroke her stomach and whisper calming words as pain shoots down her lower back and she tries to fall asleep in an uncomfortable position.

And then as soon as she had arrived Cyrus followed.

She saw him out of the corner of her eye, stood with Will and she pushed herself off her arm to watch. Cyrus looked horrible and once his brown eyes met hers she smiled only to receive a twisted grimace in return.

The actual battle Alice doesn't remember because the second Emma shows her face, the comet builds up light, Alice's leggings are suddenly soaked with something wet and her stomach feels like its splitting open.

"Alice" Cyrus cried Will and Ana following him narrowly avoiding fireballs from Regina. "Ugh Mate" Will says his head bobbing slightly "I think your wife is about to give birth" "Holy…" Ana cries trailing off before snapping her fingers together every inch of the Red Queen.

"Cyrus get down here" she snaps and Cyrus moves to between Alice's leg as Will rolls his eyes and mutters something about 'that getting them in the mess in the first place' before Ana shoots him a look filled with something that makes Will shut up.

"Cyrus I think your gonna have to deliver this" she says desperately trying to cover Alice with a magical force shield. Cyrus shoots Will a look who's at Alice's head and they both look terrified. Alice shares a look with Anastasia as the battle intensifies and the heat and light increases.

"Ok Alice" she says screaming slightly as a something hits her shield bouncing off her and making her fall slightly. "Ana" Will snaps but Ana breathes through the blood dripping from her nose and carries on like nothing has ever happened. "Shit Alice" she says staring at where Cyrus is knelt with his hands out "This is gonna be quick"

Will nodded letting her lean back against his chest and Ana nodded "You need to give one more push-Will get your God damn jacket off"

"Come on Alice" Cyrus said gripping her hand his eyes wide and brown "We can do this" Alice doesn't know if it's the way he's looking at her or the fact that the light from the increasing comet is brighter and Emma and Regina are practically spent and Anastasia is bleeding and Will is panicking and Alice just cannot do this _anymore. _

And then with one push she feels her baby slide out. Cyrus and Will cheer and Ana smiles and suddenly there is a shattering noise and the earth pretty much shakes all over. And Regina screams over the wind and all Alice can see is Cyrus pressing their baby into his chest and Will pushing her and Anastasia to the ground and everything is dark and black and then…she can breathe again.

"Cyrus" she gasps as the group regain themselves. Regina and Emma and Rumplestilskin look one spell away from dropping dead and Robin and Killian and David and Belle and the rest of them are trying to get to them, she turns to see Ana crawling into Will's arms bleeding from her nose and leg and Will himself looks very pale.

"The baby" she gasps wincing as she tries to pull herself up and Cyrus looks up and he's practically beaming and Alice suddenly knows that nothing is wrong and everything is gonna be alright.

"It's a girl" he says shining with joy "It's a beautiful baby girl" he whispered and Alice smiled as Will clapped "Bloody Hell" he mutters. Alice held out her hands and Cyrus placed the baby-their baby in her arms.

The baby is tiny but still so beautiful. She has Cyrus's dark hair and dark eyes and her long nose and her hands are like tiny webs and she is perfect.

"Born in a comet" Anastasia mutters leaning back against Will "And you thought Matthew was bad-at least we were at a hospital" Will snorts in response but Alice doesn't care. "It's over" Cyrus says leaning back watching them with wet eyes "We won"

"Hailey's comet" Anastasia muttered again looking at the stars "The comet that saved us, light in the dark" she sighed and Alice got Cyrus's to pull her into his arms, them their own little family.

"Hailey" she whispered Cyrus turned to stare at her wrapping his arm around her and tucking her into his side. "I love the both of you" he whispered a finger curling into edge of Will's jacket and rubbing it along his baby's knuckles, "I love the both of you too" Alice whispered and there and then, for the first time in a long time surrounded by family and friends and allies she felt content.

And that was a feeling she never wanted taken away.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yeah please let me know what you think. <strong>


End file.
